A World of Motion
by Natsumi Ai
Summary: Hinata's has a horrible day and everything seems to become more dreadful by the minute. (SasukeHinataKiba.)


_Naruto_

_Story- A World of Motion_

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of Naruto._

**_Chapter One: A World of Motion_**

Hinata sat at the dinner table with her father at the far end and Hanabi dinning just towards the middle. Hinata was use to these quiet dinners; you sat down, ate, excused yourself when finished then went along with whatever it was you were occupied with in life.

It really wasn't peaceful... more along the lines of tense. It filled the air yet no one said anything; it was upon fact that neither of the three really wanted to be there, they just were.

Munch...munch...munch...munch....

"...Hinata?" Hinata stares at her dinner plate; she sets her chopsticks down. Lifting her head up, politely, all the while holding a nervous smile. "Yes, father."

"Your training with Kurenai..." Here it came; she knew one of these days he would praise her or berate her. Even though these dinners were more of a mock occasion, she somehow wanted them to continue in such a manner. Not change.

"...She's the only woman in your life, isn't she? Do you have any friends that are girls?" That was different than she expected. Much different. Even though she was waiting to be told she was a failure to the Hyuuga line, she felt that this question was much more uneasy to deal with. "...I have...I have some female acquaintances..."

"...I see." With that being said the two went back to eating. That was odd...very odd. "Why do you ask, father?" Hanabi intervened herself into the conversation.

Hiashi didn't look up from his plate as he answered the question. "Isn't it a father's right to know of the people his daughter talks with? It doesn't seem right that a girl has no girl friends." He paused for a second before continuing. "No, that isn't correct to say; actually it worries me, that my daughter stays in the company of men only."

"...." Hinata moved her hand down to her placed chopsticks, her stomach was begining to feel a bit nauseous. "Why don't you invite your friends over, Hinata." Hanabi looked across the table. "That's not necessary, Hanabi." Her glance quickly re-tracked its way towardstheir father.

"...um..." Hinata began only to be interrupted by her sister. "...But if you are a concerned father, you would want to meet Hinata's friends." This time Hiashi looked up from his plate to answer his daughter "....I suppose."

"Bring them tomorrow." And with that Hiashi excused himself from the table and left the room. Leaving the two girls to complete their meals in silence. Hinata set her chopsticks next to her plate, excused herself and proceed to leave... leave the table, leave through the front door, then leave in to the town.

"It's not like I don't know any girls... it's more along the fact that I don't talk with them to really consider them friends. The only two I can really think of are Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Sakura is on Naruto-kun's team, and though I haven't spoken formally to Ino...I shouldn't count her..."

Hinata circled the street a few times, before finally stopping in front of Sasuke's house. He would have Sakura's number. It might seem weird that she suddenly appeared there, it was only common knowledge that Uchiha fans lined the way to the Uchiha's, and Naruto was on Sasuke's team; along with Sakura.

If she was lucky she would be able to ask Sasuke for Sakura's number...and just perhaps...just perhaps Kakashi would be having a team meeting at Sasuke's place, and Naruto would plainly be there so she could see him see her. She blinked her eyes after realizing how insane that thought process was. Hinata headed to the door of the Uchiha's house and rang the doorbell.

Hinata stood at the door for a few seconds before the thought came to her _He's not home._' Hinata turns away from the door, continuing down the walkway, as the door to the house opens with Sasuke standing at it. Hinata stood still for a moment. While Sasuke held no expression on his face. "...Did you want something?"

"Um...sorry to bother you...um...do you have Haruno Sakura's phone number."

"Yeah."

"...May I please...ask for it?"The girl bowed her head. Sasuke proceeds back inside of the house, leaving the front door open. Hinata approaches and goes inside. She stands at the inside of the front door; not looking around but merely with head down looking at the ground. Sasuke comes out a door holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here." He shoves the paper forward. "Is there a reason you want it?" Hinata extends her hand to take the number. "...Um...I... I...I want to become her friend."

Sasuke pulls his hand back from the note with a annoyed look on his face. It was a fact that Ino and Sakura were the head presidents of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. The face the boy held was one that seemed to say another fangirl, how annoying.' "I...don't want to be part of fanclub. I just want a...friend." Sasuke's eyebrows formed into that of irritation."You didn't seem like the type to join."

"...I don't like you like that."

Utter stillness filled the air. After realizing that her answer might have seemed like an insult, she regretted saying it. Would it be too late to apologize and give more of an explanation of how she meant it? "...I...."

"Is that all you needed?"

_It was too late._

"Yes. Thank you." Hinata exited the house then continued down the walk way with the newly acquired phone number. Sasuke shuts the front door to the house. He walked into the kitchen and takes his place down at the table with his meal; some herbal tea along with curry on top of the rice.

_"I don't like you like that." _The words seemed to echo in his ears. Its not like he cared. No, he didn't care about that at all for he was Uchiha Sasuke! He didn't give a damn about what anyone said. Yet it bothered him, that it did, and it shouldn't have.

Every girl in his class along with the other classes loved him. They praised the miniature' shrine of him of which they built. It was something he learned to hate and loathe, and yet came to accept.

It was in a sense he was expecting every girl to swoon over him, he didn't expect one to say _I don't like you'_...wait...that wasn't what she said, _I don't like you like that._' Maybe this bothered him because _don't' _and _like' _were in the same sentence.

He heard it many times from Naruto, but that didn't bother him like this. Possibly, since it was said by a girl it hurt. Yes, something inside his chest tinged, which made him feel sick. Sick, that for the first time he could remember there was finally a girl who didn't like him like that.

"....hmph..." Sasuke sets down his tea cup then proceeds to the back yard. He raises one arm and began to train against a tree. If this feeling of disappointment bothered him, his only thoughts inquired him to train and forget about something this childish to be angry about.

Hinata had came to the conclusion that her quest in making a female friend would end soon; she would have something equivalent to a friend and invite her over to eat tomorrow. Yes, then after tomorrow they would sometimes chat, continue on with their lives, and just go about everyday business.

Hinata walks further down the street towards the Korean BBQ shop. If she remembered correctly there was a pay phone next to the restaurant. Upon making to the phone she reached into her pocket; removing some coins and then slowly...very slowly dialed the number written on the piece of paper.

If Hinata could register this memory as the oddest moment she would. Her fingers shook nervously. She couldn't stop this trembling no matter how she tried. The last digital was an 9', it seem like the moment lasted forever as she hovered her finger over the button. Then with all the determination she could muster up, she pressed it.

**_Ring.....ring........ring.......clii--_** "Hello?"

"---a--a----" Nothing. She couldn't voice anything. The moment which this was build up to was crumbling faster than she had imagined it; with nothing being said either. That was how it should have been.

She wasted her whole time trying to get to this point to only to let it end. This is what she wanted but not what was expected of her. If only for a second she had told her father No. I don't have any girl friends.' she wouldn't be here, but she couldn't explain that because she wanted that conversation to end. She didn't want to say no, so she had said that she had. "Hello???"

"--Um----" If she just hit that receiver now it would end. A new problem would begin though. Her family would see she had lied...well, it wasn't really a lie.

She had said I have female acquaintance.' Which was true, below regular standards. There was no way to avoid these consequences. It was one or the other. Either way added to it. Hinata hated this feeling of no good which way to choose. Her hand shivered; as though a cold gust of wind shot around her body, however the temperature hadn't changed since she left the house. "...Hello...is Sakura home?"

"Yes.. Hold on." This was it. She spoke. She had a reply. She had to keep movement in motion.

"Hello?"

"Um....Sakura...this is Hinata."

"Hinata? Is something wrong?"

"Um...no...I...was just...um...wondering...if...perhaps you would like to be my...friend?"

"Friend? That's kind of a weird question, but I already considered us friends."

"Oh...um...that's good then."

"Why else would you have my phone number."

"....I asked for it from Sasuke."

"Sasuke!? Sasuke knows my number by heart!"

"Actually...I went to his house to get it..."

"Really." There seem to be a bit of let down in her voice. This conversation wasn't going where either of them wanted it too. All Hinata had to do was call and ask Sakura to be her friend and come over tomorrow, not talk about Sasuke. "Why were you over at his house?" Sakura continued.

"To ask... for your number."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

".....Hin---"

"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Hinata, do you want to be my friend to get closer to Sasuke?"

"No. It's not that."

"Then why would you have to confirm friendship by getting my number from Sasuke? My house is closer, it would have been easier to come here."

"I didn't know where you lived."

"But you knew where Sasuke lived..."

This was becoming hard to explain. Hinata started to feel sick to her stomach from this conversation. "....I have to go. Good bye."

**_Click._**

This. This was the worst. This was worst than worst. This was what shouldn't had happened but did. This was something unchangeable, but it was avoidable. Hinata's hand finally stopped shaking but her eyes became blurry. Her face felt hot, and she wished for those cold chills she felt earlier to come, and stop this heat from rising.

"---nn---nn----" Sob after sob of gasping for air came from her mouth. The panic had risen and driven her to feel more worthless than she already had. Her knees started to give out, as she found herself using the casing around the phone box to support her. She had to leave from this place. She had to leave from this memory which had just occurred.

Slowly she moved one hand away from the support, then the other. Her feet seemed to be wobbly but she forced them to move. And once they set into motion her feet lead her away from the restaurants phone booth.

Not even half way down the street Hinata changed direction. Running forward to where she wanted to be... a happy spot; the place where she would watch Naruto train. She could cry for hours there without being noticed.

"HEY HINATA!"

That voice, it was familiar. Unfortunately it was one she didn't wish to see. If she stopped now she was sure she would collapse and cry more so than she was already.

"HEY!! HINATA!!"

Hinata moved her feet forwards, she could only hope that Kiba understood that she couldn't talk right now. It was ironic. Very ironic, she was suppose to make a friend yet was now in the position of ignoring one of her only friends.

She continued to run, only to hear footstep following after her. As long as she kept moving Kiba would have to stop sooner or later.

"HINATA!! ARE YOU MAD AT ME!!!"

Hinata felt it then; it was as if her limbs had been torn straight out of their sockets. It was a horrible feeling which paralyzed her in fear. She had made someone else upset because of her consequences of the day.

Her feet came to a halting stop. This day was getting worst, and it possibly couldn't get much worst than now. If she just faced the problem everything would be ok, right?

A hand came upon her shoulder. Hinata stood there for a few seconds trying to wipe up as many tears as she could."Hinata?"

Kiba moved to the front of Hinata still with his hand on her shoulder. She looked up with her eyes red; tears still dripping, and gasping light breathes.

"..." Kiba seemed to be more surprised than any other expression; lightly his face changed to one of sympathetic concern.

"I.....I...." Hinata reached her hands up; cringing her fingers tightly around Kiba's shoulders. Her knees finally gave out as she still held as tightly as she could to Kiba.

"It's al---"

"...I...I can't get a girl friend."

Silence filled the air. As Hinata felt her body be pulled up and held into Kiba. His hand held her gently, and yet at the same time it forcefully would not let her body fall back towards the ground.

The most strangest feeling was the quietness. The awkward quietness that filled Hinata's ears. Yes, she was sobbing; but beyond the sobs was the deadened silence. She expected Kiba to say _you'll find a friend sooner or later.' _or _You got me, even though I ain't a girl.'_, anything comforting like that.

This situation was not typical for Kiba, she never had to talk with him about making female friends before. It was not something he expected and it wasn't right of her to blurt her problems out to him.

After a few moments Hinata released her hold on Kiba's shoulders. She used her palms to push herself back a bit from his grip. She wiped her face one more time and held her head down. "Thank you... and I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you Kiba-kun."

"...I just need to go home." Hinata steps away and turn around. She heads back into the direction of the town and leaves: defeated.

Kiba didn't move for a few moments from that spot; empty handed and hurt. Hurt to hear the confession from Hinata. He was normally high spirited, but this hurt---this hurt like salt being poured on a open wound. He liked Hinata; to the point of where his thoughts were only filled with her. He would find himself thinking about if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. He wanted her to like him... or perhaps love him. To reciprocate the same emotions he held.

Once he came to a conclusion that Hinata liked Naruto. He tried to change that... so perhaps one day she would like him even more than Naruto. He tried and tried. Thinking that all this trying' would paid off. Now after these events he found himself futilely trying to kindle a love of only which he burned.

"....Hahaha...ha....I...I won't give up that easily, right Aka?" Aka didn't reply, instead he made a whimper sound. It may have sound like a warning saying don't hurt yourself', but to Kiba it sounded like a sound of defeat. "Akamaru. This is something I won't lose. Ever."

Hinata stepped on the frontporch leading into the Hyuuga's Main house. She gave an exasperated sigh and opened the door. She walked inside; just standing there. Not moving. She didn't want to proceed with this day even in the security of her own house.

This feeling...did anyone else understand this restlessness she held in her heart?

**_Thank you to everyone who have taken time to read this. There is more still being written. I hope you continue to enjoy the story to the very end. I will try to update soon. Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes... also don't be too mad with me if some of the charatcers were out of character, I hope it doesn't ruin your reading pleasure. I will try to do better or worst (depends on how you look at it) next time. Ciao for now. -Miss. Natsumi Ai_**


End file.
